Heat
by serialkiller13
Summary: The world needs Loki Mpreg stories out there,so i'm writing one!This is Loki and Doom slash,so don't like don't read! In this story Loki goes into heat at the most inopportune moment and gets pregnant,this story deals with pregnancy and Doom learning to become a dad.Warning:Sex,Curse words,and very graphic birth;Established Loki and Doom, Suicide Squad Verse! Rating may go up to M
1. A Question

**Ok, so this was just begging to be written. I have been craving Loki Mpreg for a way but, nobody is doing any stories so, I decided to write it myself, this is a Loki and Doom story with Avengers and Suicide Squad cameos, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

"Hey Victor," Loki said.

Doom looked up from what he was doing and said "Yes, Loki."

"What do you think about kids?" Loki asked.

And Doom dropped what he was carrying and things got scatter to the floor, as Doom tried to compose himself after what his deity said.

"Why would you ask me that?" Doom asked holding himself up against the table he had been working on.

"No reason, it was just a thought," Loki said from where he was perched on a stool.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having kids but…" Doom trailed off.

"But?" Loki said.

"But not now," Doom finished.

Loki looked thoughtful for a second, before saying "Ok, I just wanted your opinion."

"Really, next time warn me before I have a mini heart attack," Doom said dramatically putting one hand on his chest.

"So, I feel like going to bed, don't you?" Loki said.

"At 3:15 in the afternoon?" Doom said "I don't think I would be able to sleep."

Loki then walked over to him and said seductively "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," Doom said "Well, I can always work latmmm…." Doom was cut off by Loki pressing his lip to his and when he pulled away he said "Ok, so bed."

Loki grinned and slowly walked away swaying his hips, as Doom stare shamelessly at his ass as he walked away.

*o*O*o*

Later the two were tangled in the sheets, and Doom was staring at Loki's sleeping form wondering why Loki had asked him that question, did he want kids? They were even married yet, and the prospect frightens the both of them since neither was good with commitment and had obvious commitment issues, so that's why they were just boyfriends for 3 years. Did Loki want something more? With all the thoughts in his head, Doom quietly slipped out of bed and walked downstairs. He was entering his kitchen, when he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Topaz sitting on the kitchen counter with a bowl of ice cream and was pouring vodka into it, Doom cleared his throat and Topaz jumped a mile see him, Doom raised an eyebrow knowing Topaz didn't scare easily…

"Hey Victor when did you get here?" Topaz asked.

"Just now," Doom said "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Oh I sometimes pop in and eat and drink when you guys are asleep or something," Topaz said "I didn't hear your thoughts, so I thought you were asleep like Loki."

"You did hear my thoughts, that's a first," Doom said getting a bowl with vanilla ice cream and poured some peach vodka into it, and sat next to Topaz and said "You and I both know you can't hear or read minds if you're really pissed about something, so spill or I'll wake Loki up."

Topaz smirked and said "I got into it with Athena today."

"About what?" Doom asked.

"I don't know anymore but she said something that really hurt my feeling and I said something back to her just as cruel," Topaz said.

"Which was?" Doom pried.

"She said 'You know maybe if you didn't have the ability to read minds you be a half-assed, stupid wannabe bitchy princess with everybody at your hands and feet like a spoiled brat!'" Topaz quoted "So I said 'And if you did have your arrows you just be some jealous bitch who couldn't have a family if she wanted or a throne just because her sister were wiser than her!'"

"That just cruel," Doom said.

"I know then she slapped me, and we got into a fight, that's how my face got jacked up" Topaz said pointing to her face which had a nasty bruise and a split lip "And it took Sapphire, Diamond and Harley to break us up, the Athena left and she slammed the door hard and I teleported here and raided your kitchen and liquor cabinet."

"Wow…that's just…wow," Doom said.

"Yeah, I know we get into it sometime over stupid things, but I love my cousin like I love my sisters and Harley, I just hope we can get pass this argument without any more damage control," Topaz said.

"Any more damage control…you what never mind," Doom said not wanting to know what that meant "So do you feel better now that you vented to someone."

"Tons, also I been reading your thought and don't worry," Topaz said "Harley made him say that to see your reaction, and it was priceless."

"And I will now plot revenge on my best friend," Doom said.

Topaz chuckled and hopped off the counter and said "Any advice before I go back?"

"Buy her, her favorite flowers in her favorite color and buy her, her favorite flavored chocolates and you will be surprised at the results," Doom said "And don't forget to apologize."

"Thanks," Topaz said and teleports back to her house, Doom left the kitchen a little while after and slipped back into bed with Loki and fell to sleep without a care in the world.

*o*O*o*

**Chapter 2 is coming up tomorrow, until then review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiler13**


	2. Heat, Sex and A Very Big Suprise

**Ok, Chapter 2, this is where the actually story begins, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

It had been two months since Loki had asked Doom the question about kids, and now everything was just going back to normal, until one day Loki woke up feel warmer than usual, but he brushed it off and went about his day. The next day his muscles felt really sore, so he barely did anything and took a lethal amount of muscle relaxers. The day after that his nipples felt tender and sore, that's when he made an appointment with Poison Ivy, even though she is a botanist she could function as a Medical Doctor.

"Ok, so what are your symptoms?" Poison asked.

"My muscles are sore, my nipples hurt, and it just feels so warm everywhere, and lately I feel really like really horny," Loki said.

Poison didn't even bat an eyelash; she just stared at him and said "Dude I think you're in heat."

"What, but that's impossible, I only go into heat every 2 years," Loki said.

"And long has it been since you've been in heat?" Poison asked.

"Around…" Loki counted on his fingers and then said "Three."

"So you are kind of long overdue," Poison said.

"Right so what do I tell Victor?" Loki questioned.

"My advice would be don't tell him anything," Poison said "As long as you don't get pregnant you can get fucked into the mattress."

"Hmm," Loki said looking thoughtful.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki got back and Doom asked him "Hey what did Pamela say?"

"I'm fine I just wasn't getting my vitamins, that's all," Loki lied.

"Ok," Doom said.

Loki then smirked and said "Hey let's go upstairs, I got a new trick I want to show you."

"Which is?" Doom said.

"Well, I can't show you unless you're in bed," Loki whispered in his ear.

"Oh," Doom said.

Needless to say all of the servants in Doom's castle didn't get any sleep that night.

*o*O*o*

As it turns out, the farther Loki was in heat, the hornier he became. So much so, that the pair didn't even bother wearing clothes to bed, since Loki literally ripped them off. Doom wasn't complaining in fact he was enjoying this; he and Loki were doing it so much he had made a sex bucket list of all the places they could have sex in his castle. For example, they did it in the bathroom, the closet, the kitchen (Twice), his lab (5 times), nearly all of the guestrooms, his throne (That one was too fun), the couches (The servants can't even look straight at them anymore), in the dining room, and on the table (More times than they can count); and lately everybody was noticing Doom was a little more mellow…

"Victor, you aren't complaining today?" Barbra said.

"Why would I?" Doom asked.

"Because you usually complain about everything like…a lot," Barbra said.

"I do not," Doom said.

"Yes you do," Barbra said with a smirk.

"Ok so maybe I do what's the point?" Doom said.

"You and Loki have been screwing each other lately haven't you?" Barbra said.

"What…but…arghhh!" Doom said in frustration and Barbra laughed too hard for a person in a wheelchair.

"It's ok dude, I'm pretty sure a lot of people are jealous of you right now hands down," Barbra said.

"….I don't know if I should be offended by now," Doom said.

"Take it as a compliment and get back to helping me with those matrix codes," Barbra said smirking. Doom rolled his eyes but complied.

*o*O*o*

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

Loki was coming down from his periodical heat, and frankly he was glad, but the mind blowing sex was totally worth it. Doom for the part, need a break from all that work, and Loki needed a break from all that pounding. The two just went about their normal lives but smiling at each other every time they saw one another. Then about a few days later Loki started feeling sick in the mornings, Loki just ignored it, until one morning he was dry heaving in the bowl. Doom asked him if he should make an appointment with Poison, but insisted he was fine. Even though deep down he knew something was up, he had Diamond secretly bring him 4 different boxes of pregnancy tests and they went to her house to take them, since Diamond didn't live with her sisters…

"Ok, so how long does it take?" Loki said looking at the first test strip in his hand.

"90 seconds," Diamond said looking at the box.

The pair waited until the timer went off, and Loki made a mad dive for the stick and popped the cap off to reveal a dark blue plus sign.

"Shit," Loki breathed.

*o*O*o*

**Uh Oh! Loki's preggers, what will happen next!? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Denial, Panick and Telling Him

**Ok, Chapter 3 enjoy people!**

** *o*O*o***

After the first pregnancy test, Loki took 20 more and they all said the same thing, he was pregnant.

"Shit Diamond!" Loki exclaimed to his friend "I can't get pregnant! Not now!"

"It's ok Loks calm down," Diamond said trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't calm down!" Loki cried "What if Victor doesn't it want it!? He already told me his not ready for kids! How do I explain to him I'm pregnant!?"

Diamond looked sadly at her friend and said "Loki first calm down."

Loki sat down on the couch and started sobbing into his hands and Diamond pulled him into a hug and said "I'm sure Victor is going to be thrilled, I know what he said two months ago but that shouldn't make a difference now."

"I just don't know what to do," Loki said.

"Well, at least promise me you'll tell him," Diamond said.

Loki nodded weakly, and the pair just stayed like that for the rest of night.

*o*O*o*

The next day Loki came back, and Doom wasn't home. So he took the opportunity and cooked his favorite meal, Steak with Lobster and lemon granita. When Doom did come home he was in a good mood, then he saw what Loki made for him and said "Ok, first 2 two week of you and me fucking across every surface of the castle and now you're making me dinner…What did you do?"

"Nothing I'm just really happy with our lives and want to show it," Loki said.

Doom raised an eyebrow and said "Now I know you did something."

Loki sighed knowing he wasn't getting around this and said "Well, remember how I asked you about kids a couple of months ago."

"I do," Doom said.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but, I'm . . . I'm with child. I'm pregnant." Loki said.

For a moment it seemed like the entire world stopped as Loki waited for Doom's reaction. His silence scared Loki as his mind raced with every possible outcome, mainly the bad ones. Doom remained completely still, nothing moving, not even a facial reaction for what seemed like forever. That is until his knees gave out, and Loki dive bombed to catch him.

"Ok, I think I'll sit down now," Doom said.

Loki got a chair and Doom pulled himself into it and Loki said "I know you're not ready for kids but I was in heat and very horny and well the sex…"

Doom the shut him up with a kiss and Loki said "Wha…"

"I'm glad you're pregnant," Doom said.

"You are but…I thought…" Loki said stumbling over his words.

"Loki that was months ago, I'm happy we're going to have our first child together," Doom said.

"Oh Victor," Loki said hugging him.

"Loki!" Diamond exclaimed bursting into the room with two guns in hand startling the pair.

"Uh…" Doom said.

"Diamond we're good," Loki said giving her the thumbs up.

"Oh ok," Diamond said "To be honest this could have gone either way."

Doom glared at her and Loki said "Well, I feel really tried can you carry me to bed, pretty please."

"Sure," Doom said picking Loki up.

"Diamond you can leave now," Loki said.

Diamond rolled her eyes and disappeared.

*o*O*o*

After Doom put Loki to bed, he stuck out of the room and hopped into his jet and sped off to New York. When he got there he walked to Fantastic Four headquarters and rang the doorbell and Johnny's voice came over the comm lines…

"Hello?" Johnny said.

"Hello Johnny," Doom said "Can you let me in?"

Johnny was silence for a few seconds before he said "Uh...yeah come on in."

"Thanks," Doom said and walked in.

When he got off the elevator he was met by Ben Grimm aka the Thing, looking down at him. Even though Doom was reformed because of Suicide Squad, Ben was still wary of him. Reed made friends with the Doctor and the two sometimes did experiments together, Susan was kind to him and gave him advice, Johnny probably tried to make up for lost time and he was good for a laugh, when it came to Doom and Ben they barley spoke to each other except a few pleasantries. Ben just nodded in Doom's direction and Doom did the same and Johnny walked up to him and said "Hey come to take me up on that offer on drinks?"

"No…." Doom said but then added "Scratch that, yes I need a drink."

"Gotcha," Johnny said going off to the kitchen with Doom following him.

"So is Reed here?" Doom asked.

"He should be in his lab," Johnny said handing Doom jack on the rocks.

"Thanks," Doom said walking to Reed's lab.

He walked into the lab to find Reed working on blueprints for Shield's Quinjet.

"Still working on that?" Doom said.

Reed jumped and said "Yes, I am, I got a few kinks to work out but it's coming."

Doom nodded and took a seat; Reed put away his blueprints and said "Some why are you here?"

"I need somebody to vent to and advice on this…subject matter," Doom said.

"Well, shoot and I'll try to give the best advice I can," Reed said sitting across from him.

Doom nodded and began.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so Doom venting to Reed. Now I know that seems unlikely and that he would probably most of the time talk to one of the members of Suicide Squad, but none of them have kids and aren't planning to have any in the near future, and Reed has two kids in the comics Valeria and Franklin. So he in my perspective could have some nice advice for Doom on how to be a parent, any who…Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	4. Advice and Breakfast

**Chapter 4 people, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

After Doom explained the situation to Reed, the first thing Reed did was call Johnny to bring him 4 bottles of Jack Daniel's with two glasses, after that he actually started talking…

"Ok, you got Loki pregnant?" Reed said slowly.

"By accident," Doom said.

"And now your freaking out because…" Reed said.

"I frankly don't think I'm ready to be a dad," Doom said.

Reed scoffed and Doom said "What?"

"No offence but, I think your more than ready to be a dad," Reed said.

"Explain," Doom said.

"I have seen the way you interact with Franklin and Valeria," Reed said "Trust me your better than you think at parenting."

Doom just sat there looking at him, when Susan walked in and said "Oh hey Victor, what are you doing here?"

"Having a drink," Doom said.

"And asking for advice on parenting," Reed said.

Susan looked confused and said "Why would he need advice on parenting, he good enough already from Valeria and Franklin."

"He got Loki pregnant," Reed said.

"But Loki's a male," Susan said confused.

"But he is able to conceive," Doom said "I don't know how to explain it."

Susan just nodded and said "Well, before you even get to parenting, you need to worry about the pregnancy stages."

"Pregnancy stages?" Doom asked.

Susan and Reed looked at each other and said "Those are the worst."

Doom nodded they checked his watch and said "I have to go, but I want to continue this conversation later."

"Anytime," Reed said.

*o*O*o*

Doom got back to Latveria just in time before Loki woke back up, so he was right at his bedside when he did…

"Good morning Vicki," Loki said with a smile.

"Good morning," Doom said.

Then Loki's face turn like he was going to get sick and he bolted to the bathroom, and a second later Doom heard Loki throwing up, he followed Loki into the bathroom and kept his hair out of his face.

"I hate morning sickness," Loki grumbled.

"Well, do you feel like eating?" Doom asked.

"Actually I'm starving," Loki said washing his mouth out.

"Ok, so what are we having for breakfast," Doom asked.

"I feel like, Chicken with Steak, and bacon, with scrambled eggs, with a BLT and orange juice," Loki rattle off.

Doom gagged at what Loki said and said "Is that all?"

Loki made a face and said "Sorry, it's the cravings."

"It's fine," Doom said and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

*o*O*o*

Later at the table Doom watched as Loki scarf down everything he ordered, and frankly Doom loss his appetite and settle for some coffee…

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Loki said as he popped another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I lost my appetite a while ago," Doom said.

"Well, sorry about that," Loki said, then he said "You do realize I can't hide being pregnant forever."

"Right so who are we going to tell?" Doom said.

"Well, we need to tell my brother of course," Loki said.

"…Why can't we just tell everybody but him?" Doom asked.

Loki smirked and said "What's the matter nervous?"

"Scared," Doom admitted.

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you," Loki said sauntering over to his boyfriend.

"I would kiss you, but you smell like meat and I want to throw up," Doom said.

Then Loki turned green and rushed pasted him and threw up in the sink.

*o*O*o*

**Sorry if this is a little short but I'm kind of working on more than one story, so I might run out of ideas and type the other one, ok so...review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
